I Can't Wait
by JaysonSyn
Summary: Erik and Connie Anderson are finally married, but even though their troubles have long since passed, Connie can't help but notice that Erik is having a harder time controlling himself around her. Is there something wrong with him? Or is she the problem?


_'_ _How did things end up like this?'_

Connie wondered this while gazing up at the golden eyes of her rose-haired lover. He was caging her in with his arms, hovering over her with a starved look on his flushed face. "Erik, dear?" She questioned softly as he began kissing over her throat, causing her to mewl and arch her back.

He ignored her.

Connie could have sworn that just moments ago, they were cuddling together in bed, his arms warm and safe around her.

As though a switch was flipped, he had had her pinned down, his hips pressing her into the bed. "Erik." She repeated, trying to lift one hand to cup his jaw, only to find that he held her wrists down firmly as he ravished her neck. She wanted to keep silent, wanting to punish him, but his enthrallment ensured she moaned and cried with abandon, her hips beginning to roll sensually into his groin. The low purr he gave showed his approval. What was wrong with him? Her husband was normally so calm, controlled, this was the attitude she would have suspected of Sam. Seeing him so devoid of reason was...distressful?

No.

 _Erotic._

He looked on the verge of losing control, and it made her quiver with desire knowing that he looked at only her in such a way, like he couldn't imagine slacking his lust with anyone else. The way he held her so tightly to the bed to ensure she couldn't escape was thrilling, though the longer he kept her pinned, the more the haze in his honey tinged eyes cleared.

And so eventually he managed to pry himself away from marking her porcelain flesh, burning eyes piercing her.

"Love..." He rasped, a shaky hand brushing her ebony locks from her sweat slicked face.

"Oh, now you're speaking to me?" She huffed, a flush rising to her face. His response was a guilty smile, and a sweet kiss to the forehead. "I...don't know what came over me, Princess." Connie shook her head, a grin tugging at her lips. "It's fine, but um...could you move? I uh..." She nodded towards her hands, which remained pinned in his grasp.

Plum colored eyes widened and he instantly withdrew, taking in a shaky breath. Connie gave him a sympathetic smile, cupping his jaw with her now free hands.

She knew he despised losing control, it made him feel ashamed, and she didnt want to see that forlorn expression on his face. "It's okay."

He opened his mouth to argue, but was quickly cut off by a pillow to the face, leaving him with a stunned expression. "Ha!" His wife cackled, leaping off of the bed and darting out of their room. His expression grew dark with mischief at the prospect of a chase.

 _'Need to hide...need to hide...'_ She chanted, over and over, checking over her shoulder periodically. Conny knew her husband loved to chase her, and it always put him in the mood.

 _'Though after what just happened...should I be playing with him like this?'_ She wondered, a distraction that cost her, evident by the abrupt change in her position.

"Got you, my princess~" Erik crooned in her ear, smiling when he felt heat rise to her face. "Now what?" She asked, breathlessly. Connie regretted her question when he peered at her with that familiar golden gaze, though this time was different. He looked...well,

Demonic.

She realized it was because his markings were beginning to show, lovely streaks of rose covering his torso. _'What could be making him lose control like this?'_ She began to worry, though concern was quickly driven from her mind as he pushed her legs apart, grinding his warmth between them. "Erik!" She cried, startled hands clutching at his shoulders, clawing them.

He paid her no mind, his lips claiming hers in a hot, desperate kiss while his hands worked to remove her of all clothing. She tried protesting, muffled against his demanding mouth.

 _'He's been rough with me before, but never like this, we usually worked up to it slowly...What's wrong with him?'_

She wasn't scared, by any means, but she was worried. When she felt his bare flesh press against her heat, however, her body melted beneath him, despite all of her intentions to resist. Why was she so willing?

But _**oh,**_ did she give in when his mouth seemed to caress her collar bones, when his tongue began to lovingly trace every pulse in her throat, and his lips began to suckle on the smooth flesh between her breasts.

She yielded to him almost instantly, fingers twining through his hair and pulling, though she was mildly surprised when she felt his horns, hands brushing over them and relishing the shudder that ran through his body. Hardly paying attention to the fact that his glamour faded, he lifted her hips up, teasing her entrance slowly, prodding her.

"Princess...I can't control myself...please, stop me before I-"

He was cut off abruptly, her lips slanting over his, the lust apparent in the energy that threatened to spill into him at the heady contact. And so he thrust in, his jaw clenching as he struggled to control himself. Erik didn't know why he felt the urge to claim his wife so suddenly, he simply out of the blue was overwhelmed by the desire to be buried within her.

At the feeling of her slickness surrounding him, tightening, his control dissipated, leaving in him nothing but the mindless intention to please his wife. Her hips were lifted higher, legs draped over his shoulders, piercing eyes burning into emerald. She was startled at his demeanor, so unlike her loving, gentle husband. She didn't sense anything...wrong, no form of possession, so what compelled him? Again, all thoughts were wrested away at his aggressive thrust, as though he didn't like her lack of focus on him.

He grabbed her by her slim waist, resting his forehead against her shoulder as he began to _**move**_ within her in the most delicious way, driving soft cries and husky moans from her throat, pleasing the lustful demon above her. He ravaged her, and her climax welled up so suddenly that she didn't even realize she was cumming until a scream was ripped from her, every muscle in her body tightening in response, clenching around him. As Connie basked in the afterglow, she expected him to slow down, like he always did once she reached her apex, but he didn't. If anything, he went even faster, panting heavily against her flesh as he kissed over her neck and collar.

"E-erik?" She whimpered, feeling a smirk curl against the lips that so lovingly touched her. "Yes, my Princess?" He cooed, his voice thick with lust. Connie wanted to respond, but with every buck of his hips she found herself losing her train of thought. She was so oversensitive, but he didn't seem inclined to stop.

However, fate didn't seem to care what he was inclined to do, as the familiar tone of her phone drifted from their bedroom. "Erik!" She gasped, startled when he held her firmly to his chest, sitting back on his knees with her legs still draped over his shoulders. The change in angle had her crying out, clutching at his horns desperately.

A mistake.

Uncaring that her phone was ringing, he slammed her hips down onto him, gold eyes bright as they stared at her, watching her every reaction to his fevered thrusts. He guided her movements, almost as if he were coaching her to ride him. Or, more likely, he just wouldn't risk her going slower than he wanted. Her nails dragged over his horns, her head falling back in blissful ecstasy. He gave a low growl against her bared neck, teeth lightly teasing her flesh, testing the silken skin before biting, flooding her with a rush of...

Numbness.

Connie couldn't even lift her head up as his pace increased, as his hands dug harshly into her hips, holding her to him. Something was happening, he'd never bitten her before, James had told her that biting was for demon/demon relationships, letting her know that Erik would never feel the urge to mark her during sex. Whatever was happening, she was helpless to respond, unable to move as he ravaged her. More waves of pleasure rolled through her, driving her to climax, but before she could reach that peak once again, black filled her vision, and she fell limp in her husbands arms.

...

She could hear a voice, vaguely, and the sensation of something warm surrounded her. "Princess!" The voice cried, and the familiar pet name made a smile curl at tired lips. Erik, her sweet husband. Why did he sound so worried though? So urgent? Why couldn't he just let her sleep and relax in his arms? "My princess...forgive me." Forgive him? For what? What did he-

"GAAAHHHH!"

She shrieked as she was surrounded by a bath of ice water, arms latching around her husband's neck, clinging tightly as she tried pulling herself out of the water, though she only succeeded in dragging him in. He held her tightly, cradling her in his arms as he stood, setting her on the bathroom counter before taking a towel and drying off her shivering body. "E-Erik-k..." She stammered, causing him to wince and lay a kiss over her brow. "I apologize love, but I was so frightened when you refused to awaken..." His voice trailed off, his gaze latched onto the bite mark resting on her neck.

"...Did I hurt you?" He asked, his voice carefully composed, refusing to allow any emotion to slip through. "No, I hardly felt it." She assured him, too flustered to admit that she had...well...

Enjoyed it.

It was strange, Connie had felt his teeth pierce her flesh, and yet in that brief moment before the numbness took over her body she had felt her core heat up, her very being beginning to a _che_ for something that only Erik could give. Was whatever madness consuming him starting to effect her as well?

She was pulled away from her thoughts by the sensation of kisses being peppered along her throat, specifically over the mark in her skin. "I...am so very sorry, Princess. I would undo this if I could." He seemed so grief stricken, devestated. It pained her.

"Erik, love, don't worry, Im only confused, James assured me that since I am human, you wouldn't feel that urge to...bite me." He winced, framing her face in his hands. "That is true, I have no idea why I acted that way. As a matter of fact, I have no idea why I've acted the way I have at all!" His brow furrowed with concern, and Connie found herself brushing her lips over his jaw. "We'll ask for help, okay? I'll go call James." He nodded, gazing at her with such a fierce longing and regret that her soul began to ache. He felt terrible guilt for how he had taken her, despire her obvious enjoyment. "I love you." She told him sweetly, smiling as he pressed a kiss to her mouth. "And I love you, princess."

Connie let him help her down from the counter, her shaky legs carrying her back to their bedroom. When she checked her phone, she winced at the realization that she had four missed calls. Two from her mother, one from Suzu, and the other from James. She called the latter back, sitting with her back to the door as she waited for her brother in law to answer.

"Yes?"

The husky voice answered after three rings, causing her to smile. "Hi James! It's Connie."

"Ah, hello Miss. I was hoping you'd return my call. The others and I are having a gathering this Saturday, and wondered if you would perhaps attend? Erik tends to mope without you around to keep him in line."

Connie giggled, covering her mouth with her hand to stifle her smile. "Of course, but thats not why I called."

"Oh? Is there a problem?" His words were nonchalant, but she knew by his tone that he was alert, and concerned.

"Well...yes. You see, lately Erik has been acting rather...strange." That was definitely the word, but now that she thought about it, she realized that his behavior had not changed as recently as she had thought. He had been acting oddly for over a week.

"We were cuddling in bed, watching a movie, when his eyes turned gold. He enthralled me, not againt my will of course, but he had me pinned down so suddenly. He seemed...dazed. When he broke out of the...trance, I could call it, he apologized, and acted as though he were fine. Until...well, I hit him with a pillow and let him chase me. Which is likely why everything that happened afterwards is my own fault." Connie sighed, her face burning. This was all private, but she knew James wouldn't tease her, he would only try to help.

"He caught me, and...he was rough, and usually he asks me if i'm sure before we do anything even remotely rough, but this time...he didn't hurt me at all, but it was like he couldn't control himself. And when he bit me I didnt eve-"

"Pardon me miss but...Erik _bit_ you?" James sounded incredulous, and Connie flushed. "Yeah, on my neck. It didn't hurt but-"

He interrupted again. "Did it make your body go numb?"

Connie frowned. "Well, yeah. And thats when he got really rough, I blacked out after that. Whats happening to him?"

There was silence for a few moments, before James let out a sigh. "He wouldn't react in such a way towards a human, so...his body must be acting as if you were a demon. It is not what is happening to him, miss. But what is happening to you."

The raven haired woman felt her body tense, her husband was seeing her as a demon? How? Nothing was changing!

"I assure you miss, I will do everything I can to help you. Just be sure not to set off any of his primal urges, incubi when around their mates are...well, just be careful." His tone was smooth, relaxed, and she knew he was trying to put her mind at ease.

It didnt work, but she appreciated the effort.

"Thank you James, Let me know if you find anything."

Once she hung up, a small squeak was wrung from her as she was pulled into an embrace. "Erik!" She gasped, smiling when he nuzzled her neck. "You dont have to worry so much about that bite you know, I'm sure it'll heal and fade in no time."

His grip on her tightened, which worried her a bit. "Erik?"

"You want it to fade?" His voice was deeper than usual, and had that disembodied tone that hinted of his true demonic nature. His glamor was back, but she could tell it was already beginning to shift.

"Don't you?" She asked, curious.

Obviously, he didnt like her response,as he roughly pinned her to the bed, both of her wrists held in one of his hands, the other caressing her cheek, lovingly. "If it does fade, Princess, i'll simply have to mark you again." His voice was light, airy, but she could sense the beginnings of...anger? Did she upset him that badly?

He left soft kisses along her jawline, though his tender nature was betrayed by the warmth prodding her hip. Was he already needing sex again? So soon after their vigorous acts from earlier?

She had her answer in the way he began to grind slowly between her legs, in the way he caressed her hips with his free hand, and in the way he kneeled over her, a predatory look in his eyes. Yes, He _did_ need sex again, though she knew it couldn't be because he needed energy, she had given him so much lately.

"Erik...please, tell me what's on your mind..." She spoke soothingly while returning his kisses, her own lips tracing his neck, nipping playfully in hopes to lighten the mood. Her husband began to relax, his grip on her hands loosening enough that she could pull them away in order to wrap around his neck, drawing him closer.

"I...do not know, my princess. I wish I could understand." His voice was thick with regret, and it made her heart ache.

"I called James, maybe if we invited him over-"

"No!" It was a shock to see his glamour dissipate so suddenly, but she could see plain as day the rougue colored streaks painting his flesh, the horns protruding from his messy hair.

"Erik...your glamour..." She murmured, her tone soft as she nuzzled him, wanting to soothe whatever beast tormented her husband.

It didn't work.

"I am a demon, princess. Are you disgusted by my demon form? Is that why you wish to remove my mark?"

Connie was baffled, how could he think that of her? She shook her head, letting gentle fingertips skim over his horns, watching the shudder run through him, momentarily easing his frustration.

"No, Erik. I love you, all of you, but you usually don't lose control like this, Im worried for my husband." He winced at her declaration. Maybe she was finally getting through to him?

His arms wound around her, his lust temporarily subsiding. He held her to his chest, protectively, his warmth surrounding her. "Maybe it would be best...if I left, for awhile." He spoke, his tone defeated, lost. The situation must be worse than she thought. "My princess...I do not believe I am in the right state of mind. I am...constantly feeling overwhelmed, and when I touch you...I never want to stop, even now, it feels like madness is creeping along the edge of my thoughts, threatening to take me from you again."

Connie flinched, remembering what Fae told her of Diana's "madness." She didn't want to relive that.

"Don't say that, Erik. We can work through this." He gazed at her, silence stretching between them before he sighed, lying down while cradling her in his arms. "I don't deserve you, princess..." He murmured against her temple, lips lightly fluttering over her skin. She smiled up at him, adoration clear in her gaze. "Hush, I'm the one who doesn't deserve you. You're too good to me..." Erik seemed inclined to disbelieve that, but stayed quiet, wanting to simply enjoy the moment. When sleep finally claimed them, they stayed tightly interlocked with one another throughout the night.

...

Warmth flooded her, jolting Connie from her dreamless sleep. "W-wha-!" She gasped as a rush of wetness flooded her core, and she instinctively looked down, her eyes widening at the sight of Erik nestled comfortably between her legs. Before she could protest, there was another swipe of his tongue, and she melted into the silken sheets beneath her. "E-Erik..." She moaned, shuddering when he pulled her closer by her hips, his warmth surrounding her.

What was with him? Sure he'd woken her up like this before, but usually he'd also flash a smile at her and make some lovey remark, now? He seemed too...focused, unwilling to remove himself from her for even a moment. It was embarrassing.

Despite her protests, he refused to budge until he brought her to the very brink of ecstasy, and only withdrew once she was gasping for breath as she came down from the height of her pleasure. When Connie gazed at him, that familiar golden gaze was locked onto her, filling her with warmth. "Did you sleep well, my princess?" He crooned huskily, trailing kisses along her inner thighs. She quivered beneath him, whimpering. "I-i did..."

Erik nodded, propping himself up on his arms in order to gaze at her, a lazy smirk on his lips. "I am glad, and I hope you enjoyed your surprise~" The seductive note in his voice made her blush, and she found herself reaching for him, wanting to be held in his arms.

He obliged, holding her to his chest lovingly. "You have a beautiful glow about you, princess." He noted, kissing her flushed cheeks. Connie smiled shyly and buried herself into his arms, deciding that she didn't want to get out of bed. "My love, while I would adore nothing more than to simply spend the day holding you, I simply could not stand for you not to have eaten. Allow me to prepare your breakfast, as an...apology." She frowned at his words, kissing his lips sweetly.

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Erik wasn't convinced, but he didn't argue as he got up and draped the blankets back over his wife's body. "Very well, princess. I insist on preparing breakfast, however, so I ask that you wait here for me." She nodded, smiling when he brushed kisses over her eyelids and nose. Watching as he went downstairs, Connie waited for a few moments before hopping up and getting dressed. Clad in comfortable grey-wash jeans and a blue tank top, she bounded downstairs in excitement. She planned to use his distraction to her advantage, scoring some time to work outside on her budding garden.

While outside, she turned her face up towards the sun, feeling it warm her skin. "Mmm..." Connie gave a small smile before setting to work, gingerly watering her growing herbs and blooming flowers. A gentle breeze ruffled her long black locks, making her feel like a princess wandering from her castle. Setting down her watering can, she stood up with her eyes closed, her hands elegantly lifted into the air, where they would be placed if only she were dancing with another. Alas, she was by herself, but that didn't stop her from twirling around the garden happily, humming a soft tune to keep herself in step.

"Mind if I cut in, princess?" A soft voice spoke, and all at once a hand took hers, and another placed itself on her waist. Green eyes popped open, gazing up at her smiling husband in surprise. "Erik!" She was pleased that he'd joined her, loving whenever he took a moment to simply do something fun with her. He chuckled in response and kissed the hand he held so tenderly, gently gliding with her across the yard.

"You simply looked so beautiful, I couldn't help myself." He murmured, holding her closer by her waist. Connie was reminded of the night when Oribel's spirit had found her, and danced with her beneath the moonlight. Erik had unknowingly frightened Oribel away, but in turn had danced with her throughout the night. It was a cherished memory.

When Connie was nearly falling over herself with laughter at how her husband continued to sneak kisses, he finally ceased his dancing and simply held her in his arms, lovingly cradling her. "You spoil me..." she mumbled, smiling when she felt his body tremble with laughter.

When he gazed down at her, his heart warmed at the sight of her face glowing with mirth, emerald eyes sparkling as they met his gaze. "Oh, my dear princess, it is you who spoils me. How ever did I become so lucky?" He purred against her temple, pressing loving kisses all the way down to her jawline. Her arms lifted up to wrap around his neck, fingers lightly combing through his hair in the most delicate way to make him shiver.

"Hm...as I recall, you had to show up in my home bloodied and unconscious for us to meet, is that really what you consider lucky?" She teased, guiding him back into their home. It was still early, and he _had_ promised her breakfast.

"Well, the result of that horrific situation was indeed bringing us together, so yes, princess, I do consider such a thing lucky." He kissed her sweetly before sitting her at the dining room table, and then making his way to the kitchen.

Connie purred joyfully when he reentered the room carrying his specialty, strawberry cream cheese crepes. "Yay!" she cheered,and rewarded him with a kiss, which he seemed to enjoy.

And so they ate, though in the silence the both of them seemed to remember the strange events from the previous day, and Erik's expression turned downtrodden. "Princes, I..."

She shook her head, reaching over to place her hand over his. "Erik, it's fine. I talked to James about it, and he's going to figure out what's happening. I mean...you did bite me, and he says that isn't normal since i'm a human."

He nodded, reluctantly. "I...Even now, I can feel the urges creeping along the edges of my mind. I am worried for your safety, it pains me so. I am to protect you, always, and yet now it seems the greatest threat to you...is me."

Connie hated to see that forlorn expression on her husband's face, and she couldn't stop herself from standing and draping her arms around his shoulders, kissing along his jawline softly.

"Erik, even with all of this going on, I wouldn't feel safer with anyone else. I love you, I want to always be here with you." She murmured against the soft skin of his neck, and she could feel him tense beneath her.

"Princess you cannot tease me this way...my control is so fragile..."

Connie didn't care, he would never get over the guilt if she didn't help him.

"So don't fight it."

Simple words, and yet the change was overwhelming. He stood, shoving his chair back and gathering her into his arms, carrying her up the stairs. To the bedroom?

No.

He strode confidently into the bathroom, placing her on the counter and turning on the bath, hot water streaming into the large shell-shaped tub. "Erik?" She squeaked, biting her lip. He gathered small bottles of essential oils and herbs, along with dried flower petals and herbs, scattering them amongst the steaming bath.

Once her incubus turned to face her, she realized she'd unintentionally brought out his more demonic nature, evident by the vivid gold layered over his plum colored eyes.

Her train of thought skittered away when his hands touched her, gliding along her thighs up to her waist, gingerly pulling her pale pink shorts down, down, down to her ankles before tossing them aside. Her face burned at his touch, at how he seemed to worship her.

It was embarrassing, someone as perfect as he was caressing every inch of her skin as though she were made of the finest ivory.

It wasn't fair.

Throughout the entire ordeal he was always touching her, claiming her,

 _She_ wanted a turn, dammit.

She pushed him back, shocking him into stillness for a moment as she began unbuttoning his shirt.

"Love, I-"

Connie cut him off with a kiss, delicate hands skimming over his torso like butterfly wings, causing shivers to trace down his spine.

"Let me touch you, it's what I want." She told him, watching the hesitation flicker across his face.

"...As you wish." He still insisted on removing his own clothes, and hers as well before settling into the steaming bath with her, leaning back to allow her the space to do as she pleased.

Connie took a deep breath, forcing herself to focus on how she wanted to pleasure her husband. He was always so slow with her, patient and controlled, and a small part of her wanted to test that patience.

"I have an idea..." She murmured, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"Oh? I'm all ears." He replied easily. Erik watched as she climbed out of the tub, picking up her fallen clothes and taking out a ribbon that she kept tied to her belt loops.

After nestling herself back between his legs, she instructed him to put his arms behind his back, and he complied easily, though wearily.

She tied his wrists together once he confirmed that they rested in a comfortable position, and she sat back with a pleased smile tugging at her lips.

"Princess..."

He spoke warningly, weary of her mischievous expression. He was even more startled when she scooted back to the edge of the tub, kneeling between his thighs.

"No...no, Princess!" His voice raised slightly in a panic, his eyes widening.

He'd always refused to allow her to sully herself in such a way, despite her protests.

"Stop me." Her voice was smug as she looked up at him, green eyes practically glowing.

Erik could easily break free of the ribbon binding him, she knew that, so why taunt him? Unless...

He tested the cloth knotted around his wrists, feeling a whisper of magic across his skin. "Clever girl..." He breathed, unable to keep himself from smiling pridefully. He was completely at her whim.

She beamed at his compliment, looking so _happy_ that he felt his concerns melting away, until her position reminded him of what her intentions were. "Princess..."

His voice took on a more warning tone, and she quivered, her cheeks flushing with desire.

She didn't want to touch him right away, so instead she pressed sweet kisses over his abdomen, her slender hands ghosting over his thighs, nails lightly scratching down wet flesh.

A hitching of breath told her that Erik was enjoying her ministrations, and so did the pulsing against her chest.

"A-ah...Princess...S...Stop..." His breaths were ragged, and she was a bit concerned. She'd barely started, so why was he already so undone?

A simple glance upwards gave her an answer.

His face was flushed, his lips were damp and parted, and his eyes were that swirling gold that told her his self control had already gone out the window.

'I almost forgot that he's been having this problem...' She thought, gazing at him through her lashes for a moment before she returned to kissing along his stomach, then lower to his hips, teeth playfully tugging at the taut skin.

His breath left him in a low hiss, and he began struggling harder against his bonds, his eyes burning into her. "Connie..." He rasped, and shivers ran throughout her body. He rarely used her real name, preferring pet names and such, and she found herself lowering herself further, grasping his rigid member in her small hands, causing him to arch his back, water sloshing messily around them.

He gave a cry that made her abdomen knot with arousal, her hips beginning to rock against nothing. How easily she made him lose his composure...

Erik's body was tense, his muscles clenching as he gave a strangled gasp, feeling her soft skin lightly stroke at his flesh. "Princess...nn...No. You shouldn't...shouldn't...dirty yourself with me..." He breathed, struggling to remove himself from her grasp.

"You aren't dirty!" She snapped, startling him.

Connie softened her voice.

"I love you, Erik. Let me do this for you."

He hesitated, biting back a strangled groan when he felt her hands begin to move, slick with the hot water that moved around them.

He wanted to protest, guilt gnawing at him, but those thoughts left him the moment something hot and wet touched his length, circling for a moment before completely wrapping around him.

His cry was ragged, throaty, his hips moving before he could think better of it, before he could process _what_ was causing him to feel that delicious heat.

All too quickly she withdrew, leaving him cold and trembling. "Connie..." He moaned, his hips still rocking despite the lack of friction.

She smiled.

She didn't have to work as hard as she would have thought, he came apart easily at her touch, and it was likely due in no small part to whatever was causing him to revert to his demonic nature.

A thought struck her. Did demons usually allow their women to dominate them this way?

Another moan from Erik drew her thoughts away, back towards him, and she couldn't help but tease him again, her tongue tracing the tip of his shaft, her teeth ever so lightly skimming over the surface.

His hips bucked sharply, trying desperately to drive his member against her lips.

Erik managed to gasp out an apology, his body straining towards her, his arms tensing with the need to hold her closer.

"Princess...please." He begged, his voice husky, and Connie couldn't help but notice that even though he begged her...

His eyes were demanding, his gaze practically commanding her to submit to him.

Had she ever felt so hot? So completely enraptured by him?

She found herself mewling with pleasure as she took his length into her mouth again, her hands gripping his waist to stop himself from thrusting too quickly. She wanted to torment him, wanted to drive him insane.

Erik didn't know how much time passed with her constantly driving him to the brink of his pleasure, only to stop before he could go over the edge. He wanted to use his powers on her, desperate for the ecstasy he knew would come if she'd only _let_ him, but he couldn't. He couldn't break her trust for his own selfish pleasure.

"Uzaeris..."

He froze, gold eyes locking with green.

His heart stopped.

She looked so... _needy._ So lustful that he couldn't contain himself any longer.

She needed him, which meant she was denying herself for his sake.

And _that_ he couldn't allow.

"Constantine."

She gave a muffled gasp and pulled away from his shaft, wide eyes glancing up at his determined expression.

The moment their gazes locked, she felt warmth curling around her core, drawing a moan from her lips. She tried looking away, knowing what he was trying to do, but his intense stare wouldn't let her. "Constantine." He repeated.

She swallowed thickly.

"You've tormented me long enough." He told her. "I'll let you have your fun, princess, I'll stay tied. But the teasing has to end, you're positively _aching._ " His voice was a sensual croon, beckoning her.

She wanted to say no, wanted to disobey him, but he was right. Connie was aching for him, and that's why she found herself lifting herself to straddle his hips, gasping when he slid against her sex. The two let out a moan in unison, and she grabbed onto his shoulders for support. "Erik..."

He glanced up at her, his eyes burning, his cock consistently driving against her sweetest spots, as though he knew every place to touch her, even without his hands.

She gave in, driving herself down onto him with a strained cry. Normally he took his time to prepare her, no matter how many times they made love he was always slow and patient.

 _'Maybe he was preparing himself as well...'_

She noticed that he was clenching every muscle in his body, his eyes squeezed shut, his hips rocking and then ceasing sporadically. He wanted her so badly, but he was still trying to adjust to her abruptness. Was he afraid?

Connie wanted to reassure him that she wasn't hurting. That she was enjoying it. Why did he have to be so insistent on acting as though she were made of glass?

Green eyes narrowed, and before Erik could question her change in demeanor, her angle shifted, hips grinding into his lap roughly, causing him to choke on his words.

He tried to protest, he really did, but when her lips found his throat and her sex tightened around him unbearably, he felt his protests die.

 _"It's...hot..."_

Erik tensed when she whined against his skin, and he glanced down at her face, slicked with sweat and flushed with arousal. Her eyes were glazed, her breaths ragged as she let her head fall on his chest, hands clinging to his shoulders tightly. "Beautiful..." He kissed her forehead lovingly.

"Erik...I-I...I can't...move..." She panted.

He frowned.

"I want...more...but, it's hard..."

He could feel his face burning. Connie was already going much faster than he usually allowed, especially since they'd only just started. Was she that desperate?

"Untie me, Princess."

She glared at him, her lusty expression now mingled with an overwhelming stubbornness.

"No. You'll only slow down."

Was she... _pouting?_

"Untie me."

"I said no!"

"Princess..."

Definitely pouting.

Erik leaned forward, his lips brushing delicately over her ear as he spoke.

"If you untie me now...I'll reward you, Princess."

Her face flooded with crimson.

"W...What?" She squeaked.

"Oh come now, that's what you want, right? If you untie me...I won't hold back."

Her eyes widened, and Erik didn't miss the excitement in her gaze. "Really?"

He nodded, biting back his hesitation. He had to trust her, trust when she said she truly accepted him.

"I'll give in, succumb to my desires...I want to claim you fully, Princess. Even in my..." He trailed off. Would she really be okay with his demon form? His glamour was so hard to maintain, his thoughts were so unfocused. He wouldn't be able to keep it up in such a state.

"Erik..." Connie's gaze was soft as she looked at him, her hands framing his face. "I love you."

With that, she trailed her hands to his bound wrists, untying the ribbon and pulling it free, rubbing at the reddened flesh. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd strain so much." He grinned at her, brushing his lips over hers lovingly. "I'm fine, love. Now..."

He lifted her out of the bathtub, water splashing onto the floor as he stepped out and carried her out of the room. "Erik we're completely soaked!" She complained, and he laughed.

"You've been torturing me for so long, I can't wait anymore. I'll clean up later."

Connie couldn't help but smile at him, running her fingers through his damp hair. "You know...Ever since this morning, you haven't been acting like you did yesterday at all." She noted aloud, though she regretted the words immediately when he flinched. His eyes strayed to the savage bite on her shoulder, guilt flashing through his gaze. "It doesn't hurt." She told him quickly, kissing his cheek.

"You're right, I haven't felt very disoriented..." He mused, pushing his thoughts away. This wasn't the time to sulk, he needed to please his mate.

 _'Mate? She's my wife, I've never referred to her in such a way before...'_

"Erik?"

He was pulled out of his reverie by Connie calling his name, patting his cheeks lightly.

"Love, are you okay?"

He flashed her a smile and nodded, carrying her into their bedroom and playfully tossing her onto the bed, his smile widening when she squealed in response.

Before she had the time to situate herself, he was on top of her. He held her hands above her head and lifted her hips up, fighting back the urge to ask if she was okay. Erik knew this was what she wanted, and he'd already decided to give it to her.

 _'For once, I won't be the submissive one.'_ He told himself, entering Connie in a single fluid motion.

Her cry nearly frightened him, but the way her legs wrapped tightly around his hips eased his worries. Had she always been this needy for him? So alluring? He couldn't quite place it, but something was different.

He drove those thoughts from his mind, grinding into her with a fervor, gripping her hips with both hands to keep her pressed firmly to him.

"Your glamour..."

The words shook him, and he fought the urge to hide himself, to obscure himself from her gaze. She wasn't disgusted by him, he knew that.

Connie draped her arms over his shoulders, pulling him close so she could kiss him, muffling her cries as he filled her over and over again.

His thrusts grew ragged, impatient as he felt her small hands encircle his horns. He gave her a warning glance, one that she ignored as she yanked him closer to her while letting out a keening wail, riding out her climax.

He didn't give her a chance to recover.

He drove into her, again and again, holding her tightly against his body and kissing over her collar, her throat, her jaw. He was close, but he refused to slow down, needing to mark her in every way possible.

"Erik..."

"Ah, I know that tone...You're close again?" He teased her, slowing down just long enough to make her cry in protest. Such a sweet voice, he loved listening to her. More often than not she'd be too embarrassed to make those sounds, but it seemed she was too far gone to care.

"Erik!" Connie whined, shocking him when she leaned forward and bit the soft flesh of his neck, her nails dragging over his horns. His hips jerked abruptly, growls rumbling through his chest as he tangled one hand in her long locks, tilting her head back in order to bare her throat.

She made a soft, questioning sound, it quickly died however once he bit her, marking her neck again.

That same rush of sweet numbness flooded her body, and he quickened his thrusts, moaning her name against her bitten flesh. She felt his warmth overwhelm her, filling her limp body, before unconsciousness claimed her for the second time.

...

When Connie awoke, she was startled to see dark amber eyes gazing down at her with concern, though that expression melted away once she sat up. "Ah, hello Miss. I was beginning to think you wouldn't wake up for quite some time."

She gave the elder incubus a tired smile, reaching out to hug him.

"James! It's good to see y-"

She watched, wide-eyed as he quickly pulled out of her reach, looking guilty.

"James?"

"I apologize, Miss. But if Erik were to find my scent on you..." He trailed off, but Connie understood.

"I see, is that why you're here?" She asked, and he nodded. "He was understandably upset once he realized he'd bitten you again, and asked me to come see if I could find anything out of the ordinary." He hesitated. "I did."

Connie felt her stomach tighten, and her throat felt dry. Why did he look so concerned? Was whatever happening to her so bad? Even if it was, why did it effect Erik more than her?

"James...what's wrong?" Her voice was soft, controlled. Inside was a different story, her vision was spotted and her mind was foggy, every movement making her head swim.

"Miss, it may not be wrong, exactly. It would seem that you and Erik have managed to...well, conceive a child."

Connie stared.

James shifted uncomfortably.

She blinked.

He adjusted his glasses.

 _"What?!"_

James leaned forward, shaking his head and holding a finger over his mouth. "Erik doesn't know yet, It is your decision in how you tell him. But the more immediate matter is, this explains his reaction to you."

Connie raised an eyebrow, crossing her arms and leaning back while watching her elder brother-in-law get situated in his favorite lecture position.

"I recall you mentioning something about reading your grandfather's journal, before you were taken to the demon world, am I correct?"

A nod.

"I read through it as well, along with other books containing similar material. When a demon has a child, that child becomes sentient upon the moment it is conceived. That child will require the mother to provide more energy than she herself would normally need, which is why Erik has been more sexual as of late. He is reacting to his demonic instinct to give you energy, because you are carrying a demon child."

Connie felt her eyes widen, as everything clicked. His glamour slipping so much, his insatiable desire, even his marking her...She had a demon child growing within her, so he was beginning to see her as a demon as well.

"I'm...pregnant?" Her voice was the smallest whisper, and she moved her hands to cover her stomach.

James nodded, watching her reaction intently. Would she reject the idea of a half-demon child? She had always been accepting of these things in the past, but perhaps this would be the breaking point?

Connie closed her eyes, hugging her stomach and laying back in the bed. "I'm pregnant..." she murmured, before a small smile curled at her lips. "James, you get to be an uncle."

The incubus let out a strained laugh, relieved. "Indeed I do. Matthew and Damien will be overjoyed." He watched as she got up, getting out of the bed. Erik had dressed her, in one of her favorite worn shorts and sweatpants.

"I'm going to go talk to him, he's probably really worried." James nodded, standing up as well. "I'll go back home for now, and see if I can find out anything more to make this pregnancy easier for you. And congratulations."

She beamed happily before leaving the bedroom, heading downstairs and wandering around, humming.

 _'I'm pregnant...Erik and I are going to have a child!'_

Connie paused for a moment, her steps slowing. Demon children were self aware immediately, so why hadn't she heard anything? Was it because the baby was also half human? She'd have to remember to ask James after he did more research.

She found Erik outside, by the gazebo, his head in his hands.

"Erik..."

He looked up as she called out to him, relief flooding his face. He stood, closing the distance between them in long strides before taking her into his arms. "Take me upstairs..." She murmured against his chest, embracing him just as tightly.

He complied easily, carrying her while pressing soft kisses to her temple. "Are you alright, Princess? Was James able to tell you what is wrong with me?" He asked worriedly, laying her down gently in their bed, before joining her reluctantly.

Connie drew the covers under the two of them, burying herself in his arms. "No, he didn't." She answered bluntly, and he flinched. "But he did find out what was different about me."

He frowned at her, holding her at arms length to look at her face.

"Princess? What do you mean?"

She hid her smile by burying her face into the crook of his neck, nuzzling and nipping him playfully.

"We're having a baby."

Silence.

"Erik?"

No reply.

Connie pulled back, worry etched onto her face as she gazed up at him.

"Erik!"

He was crying, purple eyes glistening with tears as he gazed down at her with the most tender and heartfelt expression she'd ever seen.

"Connie...my love...I don't deserve this..." He breathed, cupping her face gently with his hands.

"To be so happy, to be able to see you with child...How did I ever become so lucky?"

She kissed him, softly, lovingly, winding her arms around his neck.

"You deserve to be happy too, silly. Don't ever think otherwise."

His expression was beautifully kind as he cradled her, hands shaking when they rested on her stomach. Connie had never seen him so shaken, so hesitant, and it warmed her heart. "Everything is going to be fine, our next priority is going to be telling the others that they're becoming uncles."

Her husband's face turned mischievous, and he kissed her forehead.

"I can't wait."

...

...

Disclaimer: I don't own Seduce me or Erik, they belong to Michaela Laws, the lovely woman that she is~

~This is my first attempt at fanfiction so critique is welcome, and if anyone sees any spelling errors or mistakes please let me know so I can correct them. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this~


End file.
